I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conduit binding system for use in restricted spaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conduit binding system for use in restricted spaces in motor vehicles comprising an extruded body and a fastener for fastening the extruded body to a support panel. The extruded body has a plurality of axial perforations that allow a length of the extrusion to be wrapped about one or more wires or hoses and to have its outer shape adapted to fit within a restricted space.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Early automobiles had very simple wiring patterns For example, the one-time ubiquitous Model "T" Ford began its production life with four spark plug wires, a "magneto" wire, and a simple 5-wire harness connecting the fire wall-mounted coil box with a distributor-like commutator. Attaching the 5-wire harness to the frame was easily accomplished with simple clamps.
As motor vehicles became more sophisticated, so did their wiring systems. By the time the Model "A" Ford came along in the late 1920's, the electric horn and head, cowl, dome and tail lights required lead and switch wires, and multiple wires were wrapped in cloth looms to package the wire bundles. Again, however, simple clamps allowed for attachment of the looms to the vehicle frame or other support member.
In the situation of both of these early cars, the simplicity of attachment was made possible because there were few constraints on space--the engine compartments and chassis of these vehicles allowed a generous area for disposition of the wiring systems. Routing and positioning of these cables was relatively easy.
This is not true for today's vehicles. The number, size and variety of wires and hoses required to make present high performance, low-pollution cars run, coupled with the near-exponential growth in accessories and operational "black boxes" and modules, has elevated routing and securing of harnesses to a high art. No longer can the wiring harness be simply attached to a support structure. A bundle of wires cannot simply be shoved between, for example, an oddly-shaped module and a steering bracket. A round bundle of wires cannot fit in such a narrow space.
Many straps are known that have flexible inner and outer diameters. One such design is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,749, issued to Kraus for a band element for holding a variety of objects. This patent teaches an adjustable strap having a fastener end for disposition in a supporting surface and strap portion for holding wires or other objects. An alternate design is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,013, issued to Tolbert et al. for a tie strap specifically suited for electric wiring. The invention of this patent discloses a two-pieced unit, with one of the pieces being an adjustable strap and the other being a base into which the strap part is fitted. The base is attached to the supporting surface.
Still another design for the flexible straps of present use is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,528, issued to Ono et al. for a tying band. This patent discloses a base portion and a strap portion. The base portion includes a fastener for attachment to a supporting surface. The strap portion may be adjusted to accommodate a variety of wires or similar objects having a variety of sizes
Yet another version of the flexible strap, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,244, issued to Ikeda et al. for a bundling fastener, includes two separate components. The first is a strap having raised areas. The second is a base having apertures through which the strap is slotted. The raised areas Of the strap contact locking arms of the base and adjustment is thereby achieved.
However, while providing some value in holding wires, these designs have failed to provide utility in the situation where a restricted space is encountered. To overcome this, a wire bundle-holding strap has been selectively employed and is specifically designed in an elongated, rounded, or boxed shape, or is otherwise formed in any one of a virtually infinite variety of discrete shapes to fit the conduit into the restricted space.
The problem of this system is that a unique conduit strap must be designed for each restricted space, thus requiring possibly dozens of individually-designed straps for each vehicle model. With the differences between models and model years, the individually-designed, non-adaptable conduit strap system of present vehicle design does not work well.
As may be understood, all previously known designs have failed to provide an effective, cost-efficient and practical method of fitting bundles of wires or tubes within a restricted space on a motor vehicle. Accordingly, there is wanting a conduit binding system that overcomes these problems.